Zootopia: Pequeñas Historias
by ThePhantomPain02
Summary: Una serie de one-shots muy cortos de Zootopia que no tienen relación con mi otro fanfic, "Zootopia: Eclipse". Historias sin conexión cronológica, que involucrarán a los distintos personajes de ésta gran historia.
1. Una taza de café

**Disclamer:**

 **Zootopia pertenece a Disney, ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoria.**

 **Hecho por un fan, para fans.**

* * *

 **Una taza de café**

La máquina expendedora derramó el líquido oscuro hasta llenar tres cuartos de aquella taza verde. Luego, vertió una fina capa de crema. Satisfecho, el zorro vertió 3 cubos de azúcar y revolvió suavemente para evitar deshacer la crema.

La de Judy siempre era la primera que preparaba de las dos. A él le gustaba el café negro amargo, así que elaborarlo no tomaba más de diez segundos, por lo que no había pérdida de temperatura real hasta que llevaba su taza a su compañera. Con ambos recipientes humeantes, el zorro se acercó hasta el cubículo que ambos compartían, dejándolo junto al escritorio para que su compañera lo tomara.

La coneja estaba concentrada leyendo unos informes que debían presentarle al Jefe Bogo, aunque su nariz se movió rápido en cuanto captó el agradable aroma del café. Miró a su izquierda y allí estaba, ni siquiera había notado cuando Nick la dejó. Sonrió animada observándolo a él, haciendo que el zorro devolviera el gesto con aire despreocupado.

–Preparado tal y como le gusta a mi coneja favorita –comentó, dándose aires de grandeza.

–¿Acaso tienes otra coneja favorita? – preguntó ella, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan rápida con las palabras? – inquirió el zorro, largando una carcajada suave.

–¡Oh! –exclamó la coneja con gesto teatral–, aprendí del mejor.

Nick la miró, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Esas expresiones eran más típicas de él, pero adoraba cuando Judy las replicaba. De hecho, la primera vez que había sucedido eso, fue cuando ella había terminado reclutándolo para resolver el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos. ¿Cuánto había tardado? Menos de un día, y ya había podido replicar su _es una treta, tesoro_. Observándola, notó algo en la comisura de sus labios, que lo hizo sonreír. Puede que ella fuese una coneja muy astuta, pero las mañas de un zorro nunca se pierden.

–Pareces un lord inglés, Bolita de Algodón –comentó casual, con tono socarrón.

Judy no entendió al principio a qué se refería, mirándolo extrañado. Se percató de pronto de la humedad que sentía alrededor de su boca y se miró con un pequeño espejo: la crema le había formado unos pequeños bigotes, causando que efectivamente pareciese todo un conejo de la alta sociedad inglesa.

–Oficialmente eres la _creme de la creme_ –comentó, usando un falso acento francés, sonriendo ampliamente.

Naturalmente, la coneja se puso roja como un tomate, exclamando indignada.

–¡Niiick!

El zorro lanzó una sonora carcajada, lleno de regocijo: aún no se daba que la alumna superara al maestro. A esa coneja le falta demasiado aún para compararse con él. Ella hizo un puchero, con las orejas caídas y expresión de enfado en su rostro que la hacía ver demasiado adorable.

–Espera –dijo, sonriéndole–, déjame limpiarte.

Judy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues sintió la almohadilla de la pata del zorro pasar delicadamente por la comisura de sus labios, apoyando delicadamente su mano derecha en la mejilla de su compañera. El dedo de Nick recorrió suavemente su piel, haciendo que sintiera un hormigueo en su espalda. Lo pasó nuevamente por el labio superior, limpiando los restos de crema que quedaba.

Nick lamió suavemente su propio dedo, con un gesto elegante, degustando la crema de los labios de Judy, haciendo que ella pasara de ser un conejo gris con blanco a uno gris con rojo.

–¡Debemos entregar éstos informes al Jefe! – exclamó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El zorro dedicó una última mirada a su compañera antes de tomar algunos de los papeles que debían terminar. Por estas cosas, era que él amaba prepararle una taza de café a Judy.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **¡Lamento si es muy corto! La idea de estos fics es ir escribiendo un poco sobre la pareja de oficiales, así como de otros personajes de Zootopia en sus rutinas diarias.**

 **Reitero, nuevamente, nada de lo que sucede aquí tiene relación o repercusión con mi otro fic, Zootopia: Eclipse, el cual ya se encuentra actualizado con su capítulo 2.**

 **Espero que les guste la propuesta, ¡un saludo!**


	2. Una canción desde el sótano

mgmartinezvolturi : ¡Gracias!

Guest: ¡Aquí la actualización!

Angelus19: Jajaja, ¡gracias! A mí también me encantan ese tipo de historias. ¡Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos!

Ericka Kida: Vi tu comentario en mi fic, ¡me alegra mucho que te gustara! Si gustas, puedes pasarte por la secuela de ése fic, ubicado seis meses después de finalizado El Fantasma de la Ópera. Lo encuentras en mi perfil como "Zootopia: Eclipse".

 **Una canción desde el sótano**

Benjamín Garraza se frotó su cara en señal de cansancio. Él siempre era alguien que irradiaba un aura positiva, aunque ése día en particular se le había notado un poco decaído. Una vez al mes, se le asignaba a uno o dos oficiales que ordenaran los archivos del sótano, catalogaran o simplemente mantuvieran el orden allí. Eso lo incluía también a él, para su desgracia.

Largó un suspiro algo chillón, pasando su pata sobre su frente para secar el sudor. Desde que el dúo dinámico había ingresado oficialmente al departamento, había una gran cantidad de casos resueltos por archivar. De hecho, había estado ordenando los suficientes archivos para llenar tres cajas.

–Esos dos hacen una parejita tan linda –llevó ambas patas hacia su papada, moviendo todo su cuerpo de emoción al pensar que Nick y Judy pudieran ser pareja.

Contempló su barriga dando ligeros golpes con sus patas. Tal vez debería hacer un poco de ejercicio, aunque realmente no lo disfrutaba. Prefería comer. Eso lo hacía feliz. Eso, y Gazelle.

Pensando en ello, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que prácticamente había terminado su labor, aunque aún debía hacer algo de tiempo. Quedaban cajas por acomodar. De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió. Comprobó que no había nadie en los alrededores y cerró los ojos un momento.

Pocos segundos le bastó para transformar con su imaginación aquél aburrido sótano lleno de archivos en una habitación de un antiguo palacio. Los dos focos blancos se habían transformado en la luna que iluminaba la estancia a través de grandes ventanales, a cuyos costados descansaban unas hermosas cortinas de color púrpura. En la lejanía, podía ver a Gazelle observarlo a él desde su balcón. Inspirado por aquella visión, Garraza comenzó a cantar con vos suave y vibrante.

 _¡Que nadie duerma! ¡Que nadie duerma!_

 _También tú, oh Princesa,_

 _En tu fría habitación_

 _Miras las estrellas_

 _Que tiemblan de amor y de esperanza._

Benjamín se detuvo, observando a sus alrededores nuevamente, para comprobar que nadie estuviera escuchándolo cantar. Tomó una de las cajas de archivos que debía acomodar y lo imaginó como un gran ramo de flores, al cual debía llevar hasta un lujo florero, finamente tallado con motivos orientales.

Por supuesto, no se había percatado que el fino oído de Judy lo había escuchado, quien tan silenciosamente como las algodonadas almohadillas de sus patas lo permitían, se había acercado hasta la puerta del sótano para oírlo. La melodiosa voz de Garraza había tomado más confianza al pensarse sólo, incrementando en intensidad aquella suave y envolvente melodía. A medida que la estrofa avanzaba, la voz del oficial se volvía más dulce, mientras pensaba en su estrella favorita.

 _Mas mi misterio está encerrado en mí,_

 _Mi nombre nadie lo sabrá. No, no_

 _¡Sobre tu boca lo diré!_

 _Sólo cuando la luz brille_

 _Cuando la luz brille_

 _¡No, no, sobre tu boca lo diré!_

 _Y mi beso derretirá el silencio_

 _Que te hace mía_

Judy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, así como sentir un fuerte impulso eléctrico que recorría cada fibra de su peludo cuerpo. _¡Oh!_ , suspiró en sus pensamientos, llevándose una pata al pecho.

Garraza tarareó la melodía que seguía, mientras terminaba de cargar la última caja, colocándola en el lugar que le correspondía. Con un gesto teatral, elevó su pata derecha al frente y a la izquierda la puso a la altura de su corazón, entonando las estrofas finales de aquella maravillosa aria, con voz fuerte y triunfante.

 _¡Disípate, oh noche!_

 _¡Tramontad, estrellas! ¡Tramontad, estrellas!_

 _¡Al alba, venceré!_

 _¡Venceré!_

Judy paró sus orejas, sintiendo que algo celestial estaba a punto de suceder. Garraza cantó una nota sumamente aguda, breve, pero lo suficientemente potente y hermosa como para conmover al más frío de los corazones.

 _¡Venceré!_

Judy se alejó con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción, no quería incomodar al recepcionista. Involuntariamente, le había dado un espectáculo sublime en lo poco que quedaba para que terminara su turno. Definitivamente, había animado su día como el guepardo jamás sabría.

Subiendo las escaleras, la coneja se topó con Nick, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara. Ella secó sus lágrimas y abrazó al zorro, quien fue tomado totalmente desprevenido. ¡Cuán emocionalmente impredecibles podían ser los conejos!

–¡Oh, Nick! – exclamó ella, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del zorro –, jamás creí que oiría algo tan hermoso.

–Yo también lo oí, Zanahorias –dijo, acariciándole la cabeza –, hoy hay una función para esa ópera, a las diez… se llama Turandot.

Judy se separó y contempló a Nick con sus grandes ojos violeta. El zorro le sonrió, invitándola a verla.

–Dicen que la primera vez que escuchas ópera es muy espectacular: o te encanta, o te horroriza. Si te encanta, siempre lo hará. Si no…puedes aprender a apreciarla, pero jamás te llegará al corazón – dijo, sin quitar aquella tierna y traviesa sonrisa de sus labios.

–Eso lo sacaste de Oveja Bonita – replicó Judy, llevando sus patas a su cadera, riéndose.

–¡Oh! Pero no deja de ser verdad – repuso Nick, extendiendo su brazo para que Judy lo tomara.

Judy enlazó su brazo con el de su compañero, mientras se alejaban hacia la salida.

 **Nombre original del aria en italiano: Nessun Dorma (cantada por Plácido Domingo, a mí me gusta ésa, pueden escucharla si gustan por cualquier otro cantante)**


	3. Una salida

**Una salida**

El parque de Zootopia en la Rotonda de la Savana era espectacular. Riego artificial, podadores y demás trabajadores que se encargaban de mantener el lugar en condiciones, hacía que el dinero de los impuestos se sintiera perfectamente aprovechado. Por supuesto, Judy había dejado de apreciar éstas maravillas cuando ya transcurrieron más de cuarenta minutos de la hora que había acordado reunirse con Nick para pasar el día. Ella tamborileaba su pata derecha en el suelo, impaciente. Estaba vestida con un jean celeste y una camisa blanca, ropas casuales pero sobretodo, cómodas. Su buena vista le permitió divisar al zorro, quien al fin se había dignado a aparecer, caminando con paso despreocupado hacia donde se encontraba la coneja, con sus patas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, color negro. Su camisa era verde con motivos hawaianos. Ella rodó los ojos, su gusto para la moda era pésimo.

Cruzó sus brazos, dedicándole una mirada poco amistosa a su compañero, mientras seguía tamborileando su pata. Esto por supuesto, sólo hizo que el gozo del zorro se incrementara. Oh, como adoraba hacerla enfadar. Él se detuvo frente a su compañera, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

–Nicholas Pebius Wilde – exclamó Judy en tono de reclamo, sólo usaba su nombre completo para denotar que estaba molesta con él–, llegas tarde, ¡otra vez!

–Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, tesoro – respondió el zorro, con tono burlón, inclinándose ligeramente para estar a la altura de la coneja.

Ella le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago, lanzando un bufido de fastidio. Nick simplemente se rio, mientras la seguía. Llegaron a una banca, donde tomaron asiento. El zorro se desperezó, recostándose y apoyando su pata en el hombro de su amiga, sonriéndole.

–¿Y bien, Zanahorias? – preguntó – ¿Cuál es el plan?

–Pues el plan es…–Judy sonrió para sus adentros, ahora sería su turno de vengarse por la espera –, pasar la tarde aquí, admirando el paisaje y la grandeza de Zootopia.

Nick la observó, intentando encontrar algún signo de que la coneja estuviera mintiendo. No encontró ninguno, Judy era básicamente un libro abierto, el animal más emotivo y sumamente transparente que había conocido, por lo que eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba hablando en serio. _¿En verdad, Zanahorias?_ Pensó, rodando los ojos. Sería la última vez que le dejaría a ella la tarea de elaborar planes.

Judy sonrió, divertida. En verdad, no había tenido ningún plan concreto cuando le pidió a Nick que se juntaran en uno de los parques de Zootopia. Simplemente quería gozar de su compañía, tener una charla amena. Lo típico de ellos. Así que, técnicamente, no estaba mintiéndole.

–Bien, la próxima vez elegiré yo la actividad – comentó Nick, con desgano.

–¡Oye! – replicó Judy, llevando una de sus patas a su frente, con gesto teatral –, ¿es que el gran Nick Wilde no sabe cómo divertirse con su amiga? –llevó sus manos a su pecho, mirando hacia el infinito, hablando con un fingido tono lastimero – ¿En qué se ha convertido este mundo?

–Deja de imitarme – murmuró él, haciendo un pechero, al notar que Judy adoptaba algunas de sus poses dramáticas.

La coneja le sacó la lengua, riéndose. Nick la encontró tan adorable que no pudo evitar reírse también, pasando su pata sobre la cabeza de Judy para despeinarle el pelo entre sus orejas.

Ella gritó que no lo hiciera, entre risas, haciendo que el zorro se incitara a continuar molestándola. Oh, Judy se vengaría. Liberándose de su agarre, se lanzó sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Nick tomó aire, cubriéndose sus axilas y parte de su estómago con las patas para evitar el cosquilleo de su amiga. La paró en seco y la miró.

–Te cuento un chiste, Zanahorias –ella lo observó con una ceja levantada, escéptica. Los chistes de Nick siempre eran pésimos –, ¿Qué es amarillo por dentro y negro por fuera?

Ella alzó sus orejas, ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Lo meditó durante unos momentos, dándose por vencida.

–Un pollito ninja – respondió Nick.

Hubo un silencio durante unos breves segundos en los que ambos se miraron, volviendo a estallar en carcajadas. Oh, eso era lo que tenían los chistes de Nick. Eran tan malos que en verdad daban risa.

–¡Ay! –exclamó Judy, intentando recuperar el aire, sujetando su estómago–, éste es peor que el del limón mágico.

–Tienes que admitir que ése fue muy bueno – replicó Nick, mirando hacia los árboles, con una sonrisa.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, se quedaron callados, disfrutando del silencio. No era incómodo, así que podía decirse que se entendían muy bien. Ella, aun sonriendo, observó a una pareja de tigres que se besaban apasionadamente en otra banca ubicada a unos diez metros frente a donde estaban ellos. Deducía que posiblemente eran pareja desde hacía muy poco, por eso aquellas demostraciones tan exageradas de cariño. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

El zorro también pareció percatarse de eso, comentando con fingida indignación que no debían _comer delante de los pobres_. Ambos se rieron por lo bajo, sin dejar de observarlos. Estaban hechos unos voyeurs.

–A todo esto, ¿cómo se llama ésa categoría? – preguntó Judy, señalándolos discretamente.

Nick captó a qué se refería Judy. Llevando sus brazos a su nuca, se recargó sobre el banco, relajado.

–Se llama "Categoría público" – comentó, casual pero con seguridad, como si aquello fuera algo que todo el mundo debía saber.

Judy asintió, divertida. Aunque de pronto, observó a Nick. La pregunta había sido más bien casual y realmente no había esperado que supiese la respuesta a una pregunta relacionada con la pornografía. _¡Ah! ¡Mira tú a este zorro mañoso!_

–¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – preguntó ella, con curiosidad y picardía.

Nick la observó de reojo y sonrió.

–Mejor no preguntes – replicó él –, así no tengo que preguntarte yo cómo es que tú – dio mucho énfasis al pronombre–…sabes de eso…

Ambos se miraron durante unos momentos, con seriedad. No pudieron contener mucho más las carcajadas, que resonaron por todo el parque.

 **Nota del autor:** Ésta historia se inspiró en una salida con mi mejor amiga de hace unos meses, cuando estuvo de visita (vive en otra provincia). Ella misma me sugirió usarla, así que la lamparita mágica se encendió.


	4. Una noche de juegos

Éste es el penúltimo capítulo de "Pequeñas historias". No quería dejarlo en la nada, así que cuando pueda subiré la última. ¿Alguna preferencia en particular sobre lo que pueda tratar? ¡Dejen sus comentarios en las reviews!

Jeinesz06: ¡No lo juzgues! El pobre es un mal comediante, aunque no por eso es menos encantador. El chiste del limón es éste: "¿Qué es amarillo y atraviesa paredes? ¡Un limón mágico!"

 **Una noche de juegos**

Judy iba corriendo por las calles de Zootopia mientras recolectaba zanahorias tan grandes que le llegaban hasta la cintura, las cuales iban desapareciendo a medida que las tocaba (o mejor dicho, que las atropellaba). De pronto, se topó con que una de las calles estaba siendo reparada por unos castores, por lo que debía desviarse. Dando un gran salto, llegó a la vereda de la derecha, esquivando a brincos cortos unas cajas de madera que una gacela estaba acomodando.

Finalmente, llegó hasta una gran zanahoria, el doble que el tamaño de la coneja. Una vez que la tomó, todo se iluminó durante un segundo.

–¡Buen trabajo, Jefe Bogo! – exclamó la voz de Judy a través de la pantalla, levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

El búfalo sonrió. Al fin había completado los primeros niveles de "Héroes de Zootopia", un juego para móviles y tablets que tenía por protagonistas al gran dúo dinámico del departamento. La compañía de juegos había ofrecido un generoso pago a la comisaría si dejaban que sus mejores oficiales prestaran su voz para el desarrollo del juego. Ellos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en un principio, dado que no gustaban de sentirse mamíferos trofeo.

Bogo lo pensó y finalmente les dijo que podía ser una buena forma de llegar a los pequeños cachorros, quienes seguramente se sentirían inspirados por que ahora la pareja eran protagonistas de un videojuego policial ligero. Cada nivel consistía en recolectar zanahorias para Judy, y bayas azules para Nick que permitían desbloquear habilidades llegadas a una cierta cantidad, así como también recolectar pistas para atrapar a los ladrones.

El búfalo estaba jugándolo en su oficina con el volumen bajo. Ya había tenido suficiente de la vez que Garraza lo pilló con la aplicación de _Baila con Gazelle_ , así que lo que menos quería era que al recepcionista se le ocurriera divulgarlo por toda la comisaría…de nuevo.

–Nuevo hábitat desbloqueado: Tundratown – Leyó con emoción.

Comenzaba con un nivel bonus: Nick, usando unos esquíes, debía correr una carrera recolectando las moras, mientras perseguía a un gran oso polar….

Escuchó a Garraza abrir la puerta de su oficina de golpe, totalmente agitado, sorprendiéndolo.

–¡Jefe! – dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento – ¡El nuevo alcalde quiere verlo con urgencia!

Él le dirigió una mirada molesto ante la impertinencia del oficial, tapando con sus patas el juego en su aparato.

–¡Garraza! –Exclamó con enojo– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames antes de abrir la puerta? ¡Estaba leyendo unos informes importantes!

–Lo siento, Jefe, es que el alcalde está en la recepc…

La voz de Nick sonó a través de su Tablet.

–Lo siento, campeón. ¡Has perdido!

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, y éste se incrementó cuando el guepardo rechoncho se dio cuenta de donde era que la voz del oficial Wilde había salido. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, llevando sus patas a su quijada con el fin de exclamar emocionado.

–Garraza, ni se te ocurra… – dijo el búfalo, dedicándole una mirada para nada amistosa.

–¡Oh…Jefe! – Exclamó el guepardo, ignorando totalmente a Bogo – ¡Usted también lo juega!

El búfalo rodó los ojos. Hasta en algo tan sencillo como eso Wilde se las apañaba para molestarlo. Dio un largo suspiro, y salió de su oficina acompañado del recepcionista, para ver a la nueva autoridad de la ciudad. Esperaba que Garraza no abriera la boca y le contara a toda la comisaría lo que había visto, pero estaba seguro que no iba a existir amenaza suficiente que detuviera al rechoncho animal.


End file.
